A Starry Night with a Snowy Dragon Weiss x OC One-Shot
by Gray Quill
Summary: Weiss gets a date, and does not expect to meet one of most interesting characters she'll ever ever speak with.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, if I did, Roman would've been killed by the mafia by now.**_

* * *

><p>Weiss waited quietly in her table, as she just let the time passed, with a glass of water laid in front of her. She had just arrived herself for a few minutes earlier, the waiter lead her to a table on the top floor of the five-story restaurant, it had a very good view of the night skies as the twilight reached its conclusion. Her attire for tonight wasn't her usual outfit, she sported a plain white dress, which was like her usual dress except it had no sleeves, her hair was also freely groomed, freed from the usual ponytail style. She didn't wear any makeup for tonight, even though Ruby told her to (and that she will gladly "help" her with it), Weiss didn't bother to do so. The feeling of nervousness was surrounding her, as she was very anxious to meet this mysterious man of hers.<p>

This little person only appeared to her about a few months ago, when she found a strange note in the bulletin board of the academy. Apparently, unlike most people, Weiss met, or rather talked to this person via paper letters unlike the modern age of scroll chat and what not. It also appeared that the font this person used was similar to those of the Victorian era, written swiftly and softly through the instrument of writing available at the time, which was a fountain pen. At first Weiss was hesitant, questioning her very sanity why would she even reply to this kind of old school, or ancient way. But her friends convince her that she should go for it, since it was just a tiny letter that had no way of affecting her in any way. So she did reply to this stranger, in paper form, and to her surprise, he responded the very next day. Their exchange of notes went on very quickly, gladly asking questions about each other, telling each other about past experiences, describing how they see the world, etc., but this was anonymous since neither of them knew each others' names. Until suddenly, after those few months, the stranger asked if he could meet Weiss in person. This literally took her by surprise, since she didn't expect that it would come to this point at all, she asked her teammates what she had to do. Though after conferring and discussing it with them, she finally decided to meet this stranger face-to-face at this very night.

"Excuse me..." Weiss heard a male voice ask beside her, interrupting her train of thoughts as she turned her head. "...Are you miss..." The stranger grabbed a strange piece of paper from his pocket to read her name. "...Miss _Schnee? _Did I say that right?" The figure asked her, his accent similar to that of a gentleman.

The figure sported a very strangely fitting look, starting off with a bronze Maximilian knight helmet which a symbol of a dragon wing marked on the left side, a dark velvet sleeved shirt under a gold iron breastplate with gears strapped to them, a pair of copper gauntlets, brass kneecaps over a pair of dark midnight blue denim pants and military leather boots. Weiss was filled with curiosity as she saw the shades of purple in his eyes, underneath the helmet, she also saw the wheel lock pistol and the cutlass strapped to his belt. Weiss then smiled at the stranger as he resembled one of those superheroes or vigilantes you'd commonly see in fiction.

"Yes, that's me, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She said in a matter-of-factly, as she introduced herself to him.

"Good evening, Miss Schnee." The stranger bowed in front of her for a second, before standing up straight once more. "I am Leviticus Horatio, A Gearsonist of Eclipse Academy." He then took his helmet off, revealing his looks.

He had brown hair, and a pair of gray eyes, over an average skin. His hair wasn't long, instead it was grunge and short, and spiky, like how a rebel would be in a city.

"Thank you." She nodded to him as he sat down across her.

As the evening went on, Weiss and Leviticus conversed about many things, which surprisingly, they both had many ideals in common. Leviticus' beliefs, like Weiss, are not reflected upon his looks rather it's the very opposite, he doesn't really believe much in brute force nor dystopia, in fact he'd rather live somewhere far from his current situation, which was in conflict as mentioned in one of his letters to Weiss. Weiss on the other hand told him about her life; under the care of her father and the company of her sister, and that one day she'll be owning one of the biggest dust producers in Remnant. Leviticus also tackled his childhood; growing up in a near-bankruptcy family wasn't a good start for him, in fact he never went to school as a child, instead he worked at the docks, but interestingly enough, the kind tourists and workers there taught him about things that he will need as he grew older. Both of them had something in common; the two of them were so caught up in rising up to the social standard that they barely had time to enjoy their childhoods; and also not being able to explore much of the world by their own feet. Somewhat, both of them had intellect though, they both know so much now due to their experiences from before, and now they're free to live and learn. After the serious questions, Leviticus started making jokes, very comedic ones, with confidence and happiness circling around his energy. Weiss' laugh and smile was truly a rare sight. Then when the clock struck at about ten o' clock in the evening, Leviticus stood up from his seat.

"Well, time does fly when you're enjoying yourself." He said smiling towards Weiss, as he left the payment for the dinner.

"Y-yes." She stammered a bit as she stood up from her seat.

"Come on, Weiss, I'll take back to your academy." He offered her as he put his helmet back on.

She then followed him outside the restaurant

**=Outside the Restaurant=**

"May I ask you something?" Leviticus asked under his helmet.

"Yes." Weiss replied

"Are you afraid of flying?" He asked her, as he had a surprise for her.

"Well, not really, in fact I'm used to having my feet of the ground" She replied. "Why?"

"Wear this." He then pulled out a mysterious amulet and handed it to her. The amulet's gem was transparent and magenta in color as it hung on a small silver chain.

"What's this for?" She asked as she grabbed the amulet and wore it around her neck.

"You'll see." He replied to him. "Close your eyes and say '_I wanna soar through open air and space_'"

"Why?" His unique way of explanation was sort of strange in the usual context.

"Just trust me, Miss Schnee." He said sincerely to her.

"Alright." She sighed for a second and closed her eyes. "_I wanna soar through open air and space_"

For a second, nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly Weiss started levitated a bit off the ground. This surprised her a bit, as the amulet her gave her started glowing. With this, Leviticus then summoned in runes with his gauntlet, then started to levitate as well.

"W-what's going on?!" She demanded to him.

"Like I said, I'm taking you back to your academy..." He paused there and grinned under his helmet. "...by flying through the atmosphere and outer space."

"No!"

"Come on Miss Schnee, didn't you say you trust me?"

"I did! but I didn't expect this kind of way of going back!"

"Now now, you aren't gonna die while doing this, besides the amulet only decreases gravitation and will make you fly smooth yet fast." He explained to her. "Trust me on this, I got the knee scars to prove that I've tested it."

After a short minute of thinking, Weiss came out with a sigh, she did trust him fairly and besides what fair harm could it do, after all if she is his friend, then he'd catch her if she fell.

"Alright." She answered.

"Now just do as I do, think of it similarly to jumping up, only higher. Also, try to think of yourself flying through the air." He said, as he slowly initiated flight.

Leviticus started jumping slowly, as he gained more and more altitude. Weiss followed as she slowly jumped, her altitude increased as well. Soon both of them were standing upon air, as if stepping on the sky. Weiss then looked below her as she saw that she was way far above the ground. She shook in fear for a bit, and Leviticus took notice.

"Just relax." He said to her. "You're not gonna fall down, if you're wearing the amulet."

Weiss then took a moment to get herself into perspective before finally calming herself down.

"See, isn't that better?" Leviticus asked.

Weiss nodded. "What now?" She asked him.

"Now... we fly!" He then sped off into the distance. "Catch me if you can!" He cried out to her, as he flying very very fast.

"Wait up!" She then flew after him deeper into the starry skies.

_**(BGM: Define Dancing by Thomas Newman)**_

Both of them soared onto the air in a very fast phase, as if like kids chasing each other around in the playground. They had very different patterns from each others' flight, Leviticus was flying very straight, while Weiss spiraled and curved around him. A trail of white light was seen flying along with a trail of copper light was seen trough the skies of Vale, the people below wondered if it either aliens, shooting stars or just military drones malfunctioning. The people also observed the two as if they were both dancing in the sky together, following a rhythm and melody with each other. When both of them neared Beacon Academy, both of them started their slow descent, making a back-to-back spiral and at the same time creating a harmony of copper and snow white colors. Weiss and Leviticus then landed in front of the fountain which was found in the middle of the campus. Leviticus then knelled down once again, and lifted up the visor of his knight helmet as he took Weiss' hand.

"I wish you nothing but the best in life, Miss Schnee." He then kissed her hand slowly which made her blush a little bit.

"T-thank you." She bowed to him after she pulled her hand away as he stood up straight. "And I wish you the same."

"Farewell, I'll still be responding to your letters and you can keep the necklace, you could use a little practice on your flight skills." He teased her.

"Hey!" She jokingly retorted to his joke "Goodbye, Leviticus." Giving him a last hug, before pulling away.

Leviticus then lowered his metallic visor back on, as he slowly levitated again. After initiating flight again, he flew into the distant skies, with a trail of copper light. Weiss waved goodbye as she slowly got inside the dormitory. Ruby, Blake and Yang were still awake in their pajamas as Weiss stepped inside the room.

"So how was your date, Weiss?" Yang asked, observing the amulet given to her, as Blake looked from her book and Ruby looked at Weiss as she chewed her cookie.

"It was, delightful." Weiss replied as she quickly went to the bathroom to change into her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? You're free to leave a review<br>**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot ^_^**

**Who knows if you guys want this to be a series, I'll definitely do it.**


End file.
